Private Room - Casual Affair
by magstiel9
Summary: Supernatural Vampire AU part 1 - 8 Chapters. Sam Winchester is a ruthless, power obsessed vampire, holding the biggest nest in New York and probably in whole USA. He always gets what he wants and he is not afraid of nothing and no one. Love and feels are something unfamiliar. Right when he starts getting bored he meets the desperate human Castiel who turns Sam's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Private Room

№**1**

Tonight he was bored. More bored than the other days of the week. Even the travel wasn't that interesting so he decided to visit the only place where it's a bit funnier and everyone knew his name.

The late night streets were empty and dark, wet and smelly. He was walking slowly, flames crawling up his throat. One hooker walked passed him and almost fell in the puddles of water and dirt. She knew about him and she was with undisguised terror. He missed that feel. The feel of power and how everyone was scared of him, doing the best to anticipate him. In New York he was well known and many other have tried to take him down, but he never gave up. But he was making sure that soon he would be on the top.

He stopped at the front door of his favorite club, the only such special club in New York, and fixed his suit and shades. It didn't matter it was night. He wore shades almost all the time. He opened the door and got in the dark tiny lobby in front of the glass doors. There was a man who opened immediately.

'Good evening mister Winchester' he greeted with a nod without any trace of emotion. He was professional, never getting scared or excited about anything that was happening in the club.

'M-mister Winchester, sir, so great to see you again' a skinny guy approached Sam, shaking a bit. He was strangely excited and a bit scared. He always was.

'Hello Mike' Sam looked down at him, cause Mike was shorter, and smirked without taking off the glasses.

'Your room is almost ready, sir. Would you like to join the main hall for a drink while you wait' Sam could catch the note of nervousness in Mike's voice.

'Of course Mike, thank you.'

He followed him through the hallway and they entered the main hall through big velvet red doors. The hall was full and noisier than usual but the music was perfect volume. Everyone's eyes shoot at Sam and there was a tense that grew, but soon all were back to their dancing.

'Have a drink with me, Mike' Sam asked when he sat on the bar and the barman gave him scotch with ice, after Mike waved him with a finger.

'Oh, sir, I can't. I'm working' Mike chuckled nervously. 'We've missed you mister Winchester. May I ask what kept you away from the club?' Mike was may be nervous all the time, but he was great owner of the bar and always knew how to get information about stuff.

'Many stuff, Mike…' Sam answered simply and drank from the scotch. It wasn't Mike's business and Sam wasn't that satisfied from the work he did the past week and he didn't want to get pissed in his favourite club.

'Carmen will aware you for when the room is ready. Call if you need anything' Mike smiled and disappeared somewhere.

Sam looked around the big hall and he heard all the beating alive hearts, he smelled the sexual tension, even caught little scent of fear. Interesting. He followed it to the other side of the bar to a sofa. A young lady with a green short dress and hair up was sitting with a glass of alcohol in her hands. It seemed her lips haven't touched the glass. Sam sat next to her without even asking.

'Are you alone tonight?' He asked calmly. The lady jumped on the sofa and her heart started beating faster.

'I-me… no. My friend went to take drinks' she answered, failing to hide her scared voice. Sam smirked. She was lying. He took off his glasses and the lady stared at him as if she hasn't seen a man before.

'Do you know what the half content in this club is?' Sam asked leaning close to her.

'Y-y-yes' she swallowed hard, feeling dizzy.

'Do you know that your place is not here except if you are an 'intimacy-girl'? And by your heartbeat I presume you are not here to search for pleasure, and that you don't have a friend…'

'Please don't kill me…' she begged with almost gone voice, face pale as a sheet.

'I'm not like that' He assured her. 'Well… not all the time…'

The girl's heart couldn't handle and she passed out on the sofa. Sam smirked and stroked her hair. Two big guys appeared and took her away to take her out of the club.

'Mister Winchester' Carmen appeared with a smile 'We've missed you. The room is ready.'

'Excellent' Sam smiled and followed the beautiful Carmen in another hallway deep in the building.

They got to that well known green door. They came in and a smile ran on Sam's lips. He loved that room. He had some amazing memories in there. The walls were painted in dark purple which was a cold color but the floor carpet and the ceiling were in red. The light was dull. It smelled like clean fresh air just like Sam liked. In the middle of the room was a white round short bed with a night stand next to it, which had a basket with fruits, bottle of wine, bottle of Champaign in ice, chocolate bars, tissues and a bunch of the most expensive condoms and lubricants.

'God, Carmen I missed that place' Sam sighed deeply as he took off his shoes and threw himself in the bed. As if he was home.

'To be honest Sam, I got worried.' In private, Carmen wasn't formal. They had a past and they knew each other too well and formals didn't need. 'You weren't calling, neither coming here. I thought they might got you'

'Very kind of you, Carmen. I was doing some business.'

'I know that 'business' of yours Sam and the last time it almost killed you' She sat on the bed with sad eyes.

'You are still no over it, are you?' Sam chuckled and pressed shoulder to hers.

'Oh, Sam' Carmen laughed shortly. 'I was young, stupid, and a newcomer here. I was thinking I knew love. And still it was the best sex ever.'

'I tried. I didn't want you, back then, but Garry couldn't offer me different. Tough times you know.'

'You haven't changed' Carmen whispered and a pain was heaving on her chest. She loved Sam since they first met, but they couldn't be together. Sam didn't want relationship; he wasn't into straight sexual orientation though sometimes he was making an exception. And most of all it was against the laws. Carmen tried to hide her pain.

'I miss Garry. He was like a father to me. If I could trade Mike for Garry I wouldn't hesitate. God, how much I hate that man.'

'Can't bring back the dead'

Though Mike was such a nervous guy he was smart like a fox. He was cruel too. 3 years ago Garry had died. He was killed by a vampire but some inside people in the police department and the hospital hid the truth from the people and Mike was one of those to help for that because he was desperately into the club and he wanted it no matter what. So one day after Garry's funeral Carmen had caught Mike faking Garry's will in his office. They had an awful fight and Carmen threatened him. Since then, it was Mike's place and everyone knew he was the owner. But in real Carmen was the one to hold it and make sure everything is perfect. And of course since the moment she met Sam 17 years ago she wanted to be his 'personal-girl' and since then she always prepared his room. Sam always had a slight thing for her, like someone special and closes to him like family he was desperately trying to form. She was never afraid of him.

'Okay, now.' Carmen stood up 'You are a client and you are here to enjoy. Let's not spoil your mood.'

'Agree' Sam smiled and laid back taking the 'Catalog' and looking over it 'Who am I having tonight? James, Santos… or may be Junior.'

'I chose you something special' Carmen took the Catalog from his hands 'He is knew, a bit strange, but this week he had the most clients'

'You got my interest' Sam squint eyes. He loved to be interested and surprised. He had seen a lot, many years of life and he couldn't be easily surprised. 'Rating?'

'8 of 10.' Carmen's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

'For a newcomer?' Sam raised eyebrows.

'I'm telling you, he is a gold mine. 15 costumers for 1 week. 3 weren't that satisfied, but the rest were pleasantly surprised. He needs more work experience, that's why we offer him to everyone. But it's okay if you want something else…'

'No. You got my interest. I want him.' Sam licked lips.

'I told him that may be tonight he will serve a big important… man, so please excuse him if he is a bit nervous and awkward.

'Really? And he has 8 rating?'

'Don't judge too early. Have a nice night Sam. The name is Castiel by the way' Carmen winked and left the room.

Sam was curious and amused already, which was rare occurrence. He wasn't always following the laws and the rules but he was covering very well; he was a role model to his kind though he wasn't perfect at all. Sam Winchester was big scary vampire that the rest of his kind was more scared of Sam than they were from the vampire police and the King. Sam Winchester was ruthless, obsessed over power and control. There were those scared of him, and those who honored him as a god. He was bender of both order and chaos. And no matter how big and strong the vampire court was, no one played games with Sam Winchester. The King himself had an eye on him. He was may be the only one who was truly not afraid of Sam. Why? Because the King knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Private Room

Chapter 2

Sam stood up from the bed to prepare. He took off his jacket and poured wine in tall glasses. It was really fine wine - red, strong smell and really pleasurable for the tongue.

'Good evening, sir' the voice was amazing – low, a bit insecure, but strong. His heart was beating fast, he was radiating warmth, but his breathing was calm. Sam couldn't help a smile.

'Hello, Castiel' he turned to face him. He needed a part of the second to check him out and when his eyes settled on Castiel's eyes and mouth, a shiver ran Sam's spine. That feel was amazing and he was only getting it when he was feeding on a person. He was definitely making sure not to be caught on a murderer. Yes. The hot human he was having once a month was always poor unfortunate soul to meet death. But he was always choosing people from jails, rapers, sick people on dead beds. According to Sam he was doing humanity a favour by killing the scum or those who have no chance to survive. He missed that feeling. He hasn't feed on a human for months. But he never ever has gotten that same feel by only looking at someone. He wasn't going to feed tonight and his senses were sharp and aroused. Castiel was wearing a thin gown in color of mocha, his black hair a bit messy and his face was so innocent. 'Do you like it here so far?' Sam smiled and handed Castiel a glass of wine.

'The place is snugly and nice. I'm still trying to get use to the working part.'

'I heard you are taking a lot of clients.'

'I need more money and more experience. Carmen is paying me good' he nervously took a sip from the wine. Sam could feel the tension in the man.

'You don't look as a man to work on such place'

'And you don't look as a man who visits such places' Castiel dared to say quietly and his heart started hammering when he realized what he just said.

'You are indeed very interesting 'intimacy-man' Sam smirked and wrapped arm around his waist.

'And you are very curious client. And very handsome one. I guess it's a family gene. You are different' Castiel spoke quietly.

'How come?' Sam squint eyes slowly rocking with Castiel on place with the slow rhythm of the quiet music.

'Usually with other clients we are already fucking. But you insist on talking'

'You got my interest Castiel and believe me that's a rare case. So… ' Sam slid hand in Castiel's black hair 'You are into guys?'

'I found it recently…' Castiel wasn't that nervous anymore. The corners of his mouth were trembling for a smile. For a first time he was serving a client and he wasn't feeling that nervous and awkward.

'You really got my interest, you should be flattered.' Sam pressed Castiel harder to his body and Castiel lifted his chin up so their gazes stood locked. 'You are really interesting' Sam wanted to say more than that but he couldn't. He wasn't used to that.

Castiel closed his eyes and opened slightly his mouth just on time to meet his client's mouth. Their lips closed around each other, wet hot tongues caressing teasingly slowly. A bolt of electricity ran over Castiel's body. That was the tenderest and most erotic kiss he ever experienced in his life. It was so good that he got erection very fast. He couldn't hold a lost moan and his fingers unclenched dropping the glass of wine. And for a first time Sam's vampire reflexes just refused to react and he didn't catch the glass, letting it spill on the carpet. He smiled in the kiss as he felt Castiel's erection pressing at him and kept kissing him that slowly and wet. Sam was stunned and intoxicated from Castiel's mouth and noises. Castiel was hot, pulsing with life to Sam's body. Sam missed that feeling so painfully bad. It wasn't like that with the other clients. His lips were burning, maybe from the arousal or the fact he didn't feed for days. He was tasting sweet and Sam felt the urge to taste him but it wasn't allow and that was making it as a forbidden fruit. There was something more intimate, on different level. Not that formal. Sam was inhaling Castiel's breath and it was like inhaling life. Feeling alive was one more thing Sam missed. Something he lacked for the past 112 years. And right before Castiel could start his job, Sam pulled back, breathing heavy which was pretty unusual. He locked gaze with Castiel who blinked confused.

'Is it… is something wrong mister Winchester?' Sam's head was dizzy and he started losing control. That was unbelievable. Even when he was newborn he was managing to keep control, but that moment he was feeling young and hungry for something different than blood, but the fire in his throat was saying different. He was feeling young and lost and craving for that one thing, back in his human days when he had that feeling – such sweet amazing feeling that was walking hand by hand with that special kind of pain and suffering that every human being was seeking in life. Was that - love? He was losing it. It was against all rules and laws and nature. It just hit him out of nowhere and he couldn't accept it. NO. That wasn't real. That was all hunger.

'I-I-I'm sorry' he excused himself, took his jacket and got out a patch of money throwing them on the bed. 'Give Carmen her part' he said fast and left the room and the club.

With his inhuman speed he was back home for no time.

He had that big marvelous 3 floored residence with many bedrooms and bathrooms and dining hall and big kitchen, game rooms, living rooms and very beautiful garden. It was like a small castle. But this one was different. Sam Winchester was the old big vampire. And the rest 25 vampires were his so called family or that's how Sam wanted to believe. The awful truth was that no one loved him… Except the 2 progenies he had and some very old vampire friends who could be count on the fingers on one of his hands. Though he was creator of two vampires, he loved them in a strange way, he was always rude and he never ever thought of his behavior. Love was a feeling he haven't experienced like forever. If he wanted to survive and be on top he had to be ruthless.

'Sam… Sam, are you alright?' Jo Harvelle, Sam's second progeny (after he lost the first one, because of some unexpected reasons) ran in his dark big office room, full of shelves with books and big desk, heads of dead animals, many paintings on the walls and giant windows looking at the garden. Jo found Sam lying on the floor surrounded by empty banks of blood, panting for air with spread arms and legs.

'Go away… Jo' He ordered quietly.

'What is happening with you?' her eyes filled with bloody tears. Like every progeny she was scared for the life of her maker.

'I said piss off, Jo.' Sam groaned.

'I swear if you are dying…'

'GET LOST' Sam yelled in her face right after he caught her throat and pinned her to the door with vampire speed.

'No wonder why everybody hates you…' Jo whimpered with true pain in her voice. She didn't want that to be real. She was trying so much to change Sam and make him better, but it was lost cause.

Sam let her go and she left him alone. Then he got back in the middle of the room where the moon was shinning in silver. He lay down and ignored the conversations downstairs about him. That feeling was killing him. Not physically though he wished it was so.

'Castiel' he barely pronounced, seeing his face in his memory, his lips still burning over the vampire's.


	3. Chapter 3

Private Room

Chapter 3

Jo had two bloody traces of tears on her cheeks. She wasn't exactly crying, but she was worried as hell. She went down in the lobby trying to calm down and think what to do with Sam. It wasn't his usual acting. Not that the whole nest wasn't used to his moods, and sometimes crazy decisions and business. And no one had the right to complain though. Sam was offering home and shelter to all those 25 vampires - dark rooms and coffins for sleeping during the day, fridges with the weekly supply of blood for each of them, game rooms, humans from the black market for real flesh and fresh blood once in a while. And most of all, the big bad vampire Sam Winchester was giving his nest protection. In times of those when society knew about the existence of vampires, lone vampires didn't have good ending. Sam seemed as a warm-hearted vampire, being welcoming and considerate. But he was far from that. He never actually acted well with his nest, even not behaving good with his own progenies. He never told them even once that he loves them or appreciates them. But deep in his heart he was always ready to protect them. And so Jo and Krissy knew that and despite all, they loved Sam more than anything.

It wasn't lie that he wanted power. He wanted to be sure that no one will try to break him, attack him; try to take what's his. He was ruthless, powerful and hungry for more of that. His nest was unusually big. He had many other so called friends in other states in the USA and he was traveling every month to gather more strength and create more business relations. He was the big boss of the black market and he was damn rich and he was making good deals with other vamps.

One half of the vampires in his nest were there because they awed Sam and they loved him in a strange way. He was like a God to them and they were always running after his arse. The other half of the nest was there only because they had shelter and protection and daily supply of blood. But they didn't like the way Sam was behaving and the way he was gathering his incomes and power. It was a secret how he was doing it. It was a business between him, his business woman and black market spots around the world. What exactly was happening, young vampires didn't know.

The house wasn't quiet during the nights. There were a lot of fights. After all those immortals needed a way to entertain.

'Hey, Jo, I felt something wrong' Krissy, Sam's third progeny, found Jo sobbing in the lobby 'Hey, what's wrong. Is Sam alright?'

'I-I don't know…' Jo sniffed and wiped her tears looking around and wondering what to say or do.

'We heard yelling. What happened?' Krissy was worried.

For those who don't know, the relationship between vampire creator and progeny was very, very strong. Stronger than mother-child one. The progeny was always ready to die for his creator, and the creator was ready to sacrifice for his progeny's. And the progenies, though different people and ages, were like brothers and sisters to each other. It was difficult for the world to understand the vampire society. For example – progenies are like siblings, but still that doesn't stop them to screw each other. There are cases when even the progenies have sexual interaction with their creators. In Sam's house there were 3 vampire makers with 2 progenies. They could be found fucking in every corner of the house, any time of the night. The rest vampires were too young to be creators. And they weren't ready yet to have such responsibility.

'What's all the drama for?' of course the gossip boys of the nest had to understand everything. Colton, Lol and Porter were at their 25 and they were muscled guys with 'big mouths and small dicks' as how Sam loved to call them. They were always in the center of things. Colton was the leader of three of them, but Lol had the biggest mouth.

'It's none of your business, Colton' Krissy hissed as she was holding Jo's hand.

'We heard the boss yelling. And we live under the same roof and he is boss to all of us so we thought that maybe IT IS our business.'

Those few words brought half of the nest in the lobby. They were all curious little shits and they wanted something interesting to happen so they always stood there to observe fights between vampires (which was a monstrous spectacle and there were abandoned places all over the world where vampires were fighting to death, while other make bets)

'So… what's with Rapunzel' Porter crossed arms in front of his chest.

'He had difficult times with the business and the traveling. He is just tired. Everyone, piss off. Back to your interests.' Krissy barked and everyone slowly pulled back, not amused anymore.

'I'm scared Krissy' Jo sniffed, talking quietly. 'He had drunk all of his month supply of blood. Roman won't give him more than that, and the black market has difficulties and he can't get more…'

'Wait, how do you know…' Krissy was shocked. No one ever knew what was happening with the black market that Sam was controlling.

'I did a bad thing Krissy'

'What?' the gossip boys were interested again 'Do you hear everyone?' he shouted and the vampires returned back to the lobby 'Our boss is failing his money-making system'

'Shut up, Colton' Krissy barked again.

'Not only that, dear 'family' Lol was sarcastic 'He emptied his month blood supply.'

Noises of whispers and surprise tracked the lobby.

'We all know what that means. He will want from our supplies.'

'Like hell' dissatisfied exclamations came around.

'Our boss is unstable' Lol kept talking as always 'Can we trust him for keeping us protected and well feed when he, himself, is breaking…?'

That part of the nest that didn't like Sam cheered loud. That was sign and call for rebellion.

'Have you lost your mind?' Jo shouted at him 'Sam Winchester gave you so much through the years and you keep acting like a shit. If he wasn't there to take you out from the true death you would been dead. Is that how you pay him off, by talking against him and calling for rebellion? All of you?' Jo looked around burning the vampires who were betraying their master.

'Why is he hiding from us all the time?' Another vampire shouted followed by a cheer.

'Why is he hiding about what he does with his business?' another cheer.

'And why…' Lol got the word again and pissed off every vampire who was loyal to Sam 'Why he talks about family when all he wants is power and he never acted like a father to us? Isn't he supposed to be like a father to us all?'

'_YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?'_

'You are right, Lol' Sam's voice came from the top of the stairs and everyone shut up when they saw him standing there so powerful. They all felt weak and scared that moment. And most of them knew they said things they would be sorry for. Sam had heard everything. 'I was never like a father to none of you' Sam said quietly and calmly, but every vampire could hear him with their super hearing. Sam used vampire speed to come closer to Lol. Lol straightened his back and swallowed hard looking up at Sam who was taller and bigger than any other in that house. Lol wasn't that open-mouthed anymore. 'The father is there for his children, to teach them… how to behave. And I, I admit, I made a mistake in that. And thanks to you I will correct myself…'

All of a sudden he caught Lol's head and ripped it off his shoulders letting the body fall on the floor and mess blood in a beautiful contrast with the white tiles. Sam kept emotionless face and he didn't even blink. A dead silence hanged in the air. Most of the vampires were terrified. Not that they haven't seen someone dying, not that they haven't seen the death of another vampire, but their boss was angry, and the fact he was in his quiet-angriness mode was the most terrifying thing. Some of them could follow the destiny of Lol. Sam dropped the head next to the body, stepped back and threw a lightened match, setting the corpse on fire which burned and disappeared for seconds leaving unpleasant smell.

'Anyone else, dissatisfied from the hospitality at my place and being part of my nest?' Sam cracked the heavy silence still talking quietly. An outside person would thing the house is empty because of that silence and not moving. Vampires had that power they could stand steady like statues. There was no answer to Sam's question. 'Good' He turned around to go back in his room. 'Someone clean the mess. I love those tiles.'

No one moved till Sam didn't disappear at the corner of the stairs. Some of the vamps rushed to clean up, others got back to their fun, and others went to have a sip of blood to calm down their nerves. Jo and Krissy stood hugged to the end of the stairs trying to calm down. That was the second time they see the true death of a vampire right in front of their eyes. They were usually avoiding to see such stuff even on the vampire TV channel that appeared after vampires showed themselves to the world 10 years ago. Which was a big sensation and big story that must be told (some other time).

'Sam is summoning me' Jo said as she felt the calling of her creator, which was both physical and mental feel which the progenies couldn't resist. Krissy nodded and let her go as she went to the game room to play some pool.

Jo stepped slowly in Sam's dark room and saw him sitting with a glass of alcohol behind his desk. The moon was drawing silver figures on the carpet and creepy shadows on the shelves with books and dead animal's heads. The room was more like a hall and library. Sam waved finger and Jo stepped close to his desk.

'Let me make this clear. My business is none of yours.' Sam started with such a calm nice voice 'And I don't want you to eavesdrop on me and my work. Clear?'

'Yes, Sam… I'm truly sorry' Jo wasn't that scared. She could feel Sam wasn't negative towards her. He was actually very good to her that moment.

'Sam' a woman came in the room without even knocking 'Hey, Jo. Why don't you got play downstairs'

Jo wanted to protest that behavior of hers. Jo wasn't a child. She was young lady, 30 year-old vampire. Sam dismissed her and she disappeared.

'Great show you made there, and that father speech' the woman clapped sarcastically a few times and sat on the desk.

'They need a firm hand, Ruby' Sam leaned back on the chair and took a sip from the drink, the ice rattling in the glass.

'You've been too 'firm' to all of them. That's why they almost started a rebellion. What were you thinking? You don't have more blood supply. Roman won't give you more till the end of the month…'

'No till I persuade him'

'You mean when threaten him. As you do with everyone'

'I can have someone from the black market or just hunt…as we are meant to do'

'You are going to get yourself killed like that. And you have to pay a little attention to your business…'

'This is what I'm trying to do all those months'

'And you did nothing so far. You make good connections and… it's fine to some point. But Sam, I can't deal with everything. You make things more dangerous and more difficult and I can't deal alone as I did before. World is not the same as it was 80 years ago'

'What do you suggest?'

'I suggest you to get hold on yourself and think for a moment. I'm part of all this as well' Ruby got round the desk and sat on Sam's lap. She was one of the rarest vampires not to be afraid of him 'I'm part of that family and you know what I feel about you. And I'm worried. And I still don't know what happened to you. You were bad since the moment we met, but now you are just… not the same Sam I knew. We all believe you can be better. Just… be yourself even for a moment. It's not going to hurt, is it?' She leaned and kissed his jawline.

'Yeah' he exhaled 'You are right. It's not going to hurt. It's going to destroy all of us, it's going to destroy the system and the peaceful life we have with the humans and they with us, all gonna sink like Titanic.' He stared at her eyes as he said all of that and pushed her off his lap. 'I'm trying all my best to make sure things to go as I want and make sure all of us to be well and alive'

'That's why you do true death to your own 'family'. I mean, wasn't family the thing you are most concentrated on?'

'It still IS' Sam hissed; he was angry.

'God, I just love you when you are like that' Ruby jumped back on his lap and untied his tie throwing it on the floor 'I know you want me Sam. I believe you can forget about men and pay me attention. Whatever happened in your past… just let it go and move...'

Ruby was truly close to Sam for more than 80 years and they had strong bond. Both lost makers in the first vampire chasing, but they had held each other building a better life. But Sam never showed his true feelings for her. Even he wasn't sure about his feels. Feelings were the last thing in the big list of his life and priorities. Ruby believed she was in love with him, but at the same time she knew she wasn't anything more than a worker to Sam.

'Remember our past Sam…' she whispered 'Just… try to become what you were before.'

'You know ' Sam teased her for a kiss whispering 'Maybe you are right. Maybe I'm just too scared. Maybe all of this is a mask… Make the math yourself…' He caught her and threw her on the other side of the desk. She landed on her feet breathing heavy from arousal. 'Don't test me, Ruby. I don't want to do things I don't like…'

That was a threat and obvious order for her to leave.

'Don't get surprised if the days of rebellion come' she stepped back 'And still I will be there to watch your back' she left the room and she was hurt again. But she was used to that feel.

And Sam Winchester was once again alone… believing things to be alright when they were already fucked up. He just couldn't realize it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Private Room

Chapter 4

The hours of the night were rolling. Some of the vamps in the nest were out to have fun; others were playing in the game room, watching TV, drinking blood. But there was this group of few vampires who were actually worried for the nest. They were the closest thing to family. They were in the dining room that was supposed to be used by humans to eat in, but vampires didn't need table so the hall was used only for special occasions that vampires were doing and showing on TV. Jo, Krissy, Aiden and Josephine were very close to each other, always trusting and helping each other. Aiden was good looking young guy who had turned 22 20 years ago. Josephine was the same age, black sassy girl who was saved by unknown vampire 15 years ago, when she had been alone, dying in a hospital. Those four were the closest thing to family and to Sam, without counting Ruby in the equation. The rest 10 people were vampires between the ages of 25 and 45 - men, women, gays, lesbians. It wasn't a big difference but all of them have been raised right and they cherished Sam and considered him as a family, leader and father, but of course all of them were secretly crying over the loss of their makers, or that they hadn't even known their makers. And all those 14 vampires were worried for their boss, father, leader – Sam was all of that to them. It was difficult for all of them to follow the lead of a vampire who wasn't their maker. But still in the rough life in New York City, and the truth about vampires, it was better like that, than wandering the streets alone. It was better to have another vampire for a leader than no one at all.

'Something is not very right with him, is it?' Madison, a woman around her 30s, 50 year-old-vampire, asked in concern and all vampires looked at Jo and Krissy.

'He is just a bit stressed recently' Jo tried to cover up.

'Sam… stressed? Seriously' Young man around his 30 humans, named Dan raised eyebrows in disbelief. 'I know Sam for like 75 years. He had never been stressed about anything.'

'You are his progenies; don't you know what is happening?' Madison asked and all eyes stared at Jo and Krissy again.

'Sam is complicated.' Jo shook head 'If you haven't noticed, Sam doesn't really… he is not the talking-and-feels-sharing type vampires.'

'We have tried to talk with him and to make him open up for us… but… even us as progenies couldn't do… much.'

'I love him' Dan shrugs shoulders 'He saved my bacon so many times and he haven't stopped talking about family since I know him. And I still don't get why things don't turn out as he wants with that family part. He does all the things right we are all thankful but… some gears just don't grid in that nest.'

'Some of us have been with Sam for a long time and we have seen him kill but tonight…' Brady, 30-ish year old man, 96 year old vampire, was one of Sam's very first friends and indeed he knew a lot. 'Sam have changed a lot, you all have to believe me, but his thirst for family never disappeared and… we all know that incident 10 years ago when he had to kill Jeremiah, he almost gave out the whole nest, he was part of the family and still Sam killed him. Like he did tonight with Lol, though he didn't do much.'

'He killed Jeremiah to protect the nest' Madison said.

'But he was part of the family' Dan raised voice. 'You can't make family when half of the members hate you, only get use of you, or you kill those who irritate you'

'Everyone shut it' Krissy stood up. 'Times are difficult, Sam has problems; he is old. We can't help for now. Let's just give him time and space.'

'He drank his blood supply for one night' said Josephine quietly 'He is perfectly aware that he can't just do like that'

Everyone silenced. They knew that was something unusual and something was indeed wrong and they didn't need to say anything out loud. There were a lot of small nests in New York and whole USA and every vampire, even lone vampires, were getting month supply of blood which was synthetic animal blood with a lot of other chemicals. It wasn't good at all. Nothing could compare to fresh human blood but if vampires wanted to live in peace with humans there had to be laws. Every vampire, even the biggest, oldest and scariest ones were living by the rules. Else the vampire police and court were taking care of those who step over the laws. The panic in Sam's nest was coming from that he ended his blood supply which he never ever done and there was one whole month before the next delivery. And not that Jo and Krissy wouldn't give him from their part, if he became really hungry, but it was too unusual thing for Sam.

'Should we call Jody?' Aiden asked.

'Probably not' Jo sighed. 'Let's give him time and if things become more serious we will call her.'

'Let's just hope he wouldn't do something reckless meanwhile.' Madison sighed too.

'Damned I be' Jo's eyes widened. 'We totally forgot what is tomorrow and we don't have any preparation.

'Fuck' Krissy put hand on her mouth 'Okay, okay, Aiden, Josephine and Madison, let's go talk with Ruby. I have an idea. Dan, Jo and the rest, make a list together. We have 4 hours till sunrise. We can make half of the preparation tonight. Tomorrow night we do the rest and midnight sharp we gonna blow that house.'

'Do you think he is going to like it?' A young vampire girl asked quietly.

'Well this is year it will be a bit modest, we ain't gonna have cameras and special guests, no stuff to irritate Sam so I guess this year probably he gonna like it. We are family. We must stick together and support him. He will appreciate it even if he doesn't say a thing.' Krissy tried to lift the spirit of all.

'Okay then. Let's get the preparation done, vampires' Dan shouted and everyone cheered rushing for stuff.

Sam emptied a second bottle of alcohol and it was barely catching him. But at least it slowed down his thoughts and he couldn't wait to go to sleep in the morning just to shut down for a moment. So many years of being alive… He couldn't imagine how older vampires were dealing with that. May be they were crueler than Sam, even more emotionless. May be he was doing wrong with that nest and the family thing. He was building something that even he wasn't sure what exactly and what he was going to do after that. He had purpose to live but at the same time he was tired and lost and more confused than ever.

Things became even more unpredictable.

The phone is Sam's office rang. He waited for a moment wondering should he pick up or not.

'Someone is searching for you' It was Ruby.

'The King?' Sam rubbed eyes

'If it was him I would have redirect the call to you immediately. And as you mentioned the King, we soon have to make a big celebration or something I don't know, about an important occasion, cause we haven't done that for a long time and people must see us on the TV soon or they will get suspicious.'

'Yeah, yeah… you will make up something' Sam wasn't in mood for any such bullshit. Ruby was always the one to take care of everything 'So is it Carmen on the phone?'

'I know how Carmen sounds, you idiot. The voice is a man one.'

'Mike?' Sam made disgusted and surprised face.

'Mike is scared little annoying shit. He never calls here. The man has amazing low voice and says you will recognize him'

Sam stood up from the chair, his heart beating fast, getting speechless for a second.

'Re-direct me' he ordered losing his voice.

'Who is he Sam? Should I worry? You sound strange.'

'Ruby, re-direct me before I rip your head from your shoulders' Sam said fast. Half a second later he heard breathing on the other line which was human one.

'_Good evening mister Winchester. Or if I can call you Sam, if it's not inconvenient.'_

Sam moved his hand from the desk and just then when he left nail traces on the surface he realized how nervous he was and that he have pinned his nails to the wooden desk. He didn't really paid attention that he was holding his breath but he needed to exhale to start talking. It was a human thing that had left in him after the transformation. It was actually a thing for all vampires.

'Castiel. What a surprise.' Sam was confused. Why he was so nervous? He had to calm down. It was just the man from the private room, the one that did something to Sam. Made him more confused than he was already.

'_I hope is not very late calling, but you are a vampire and the night is your day so'_ he was unsure in his words and his voice didn't even tremble at the word 'vampire' which amazed Sam '_I'm about to go to sleep, and I barely took your number from Carmen, she warned me I may get into trouble for calling here but I don't really care, and I'm very nervous about this and…'_

'It's alright, Castiel. I am… I mean it's… thank you for calling. How can I help you?' Even Sam was speaking wrong. His mouth was feeling dry.

'_I still don't know what happened earlier, was it my fault, or it was a vamp thing…_'

'Don't bother it. It's fine' Sam calmed him. He didn't really want to interrupt the guy talking. He had such an incredible voice.

'_I don't know how appropriate that is… but I…_' he exhaled and Sam wished he was next to him to inhale his breath '_while doing my job tonight I couldn't… stop thinking about you. I was worried and... all I wanted to say is that you paid for something you didn't get and you are free to come and take it anytime._' Castiel tried to fix his words but it was already obvious that he wanted Sam.

That was the most interesting invitation Sam has ever had and it was a pure temptation. He started feeling and imaging things he never dared to. For the last 40 years there wasn't anything to make him excited and curious and then when he met Castiel and received his call, a vortex of feels hit him in the head and the stomach.

'Yes.' He silent for a moment, his fast vampire thought was calculating what to say or do but in that moment it was like he wasn't a vampire at all 'Thank you. I may have a use of that. Thanks for calling Castiel'

'_My pleasure… Sam. Good night'_ he wished with a slight note of excitement in his quiet voice.

Sam couldn't even wish back something, and just wait for the disconnected signal before hanging up the phone. Then he dropped on his chair and slid fingers through his long silk hair. Castiel was just a human. He wasn't scared of the vampires and he was Madisong to talk to Sam informal though they just met. Sam couldn't hide from himself, but he was damn curious. And he was going to get what he wanted as always.

Ruby tried to talk to him again and Krissy put an ear, but Sam didn't say anything. Ruby did a whole lecture and Sam was just sitting in his arm chair, Castiel's voice echoing in his head.

'Ruby' Sam said at some point and looked at her.

'Did you even listen to what I was talking?' she crossed arms to her chest.

'If you don't shut it, you will search to sleep today somewhere else.' He silenced and looked out the window again.

'God. I'm going to sleep. And you better soon make up what's on your mind because the whole nest is starting to get scared.'

After few more minutes the house was quiet. Everyone was in their beds in the dark rooms. Sam got an idea and went out of his office. The sun was already rising and the rays were streaming from the windows in the house. He was hissing quietly every time the rays were touching and burning his skin, but he was determined in what he wanted to do. He met the main maiden in the lobby just after she had been awakened and going to the kitchen.

'Good morning, Antonia, just for a moment' Sam pulled gently her arm.

'Senior Winchester' she gasped in surprise as she hasn't seen him for years. 'You gonna burn senior. Why you no sleeping. Sun is out.' She was pushing him towards the stairs. Poor old woman was happy to work for Sam and she was worried for him. She wasn't scared of him.

'Antonia' he took out money from his pocket and put them in her hands 'When Nelly wakes up tell her to take these money as a reward. Then she has to go to my office, I left a letter on my desk. She reads it and does as it says, si?'

'Si, senior. Now go sleep senior.'

Sam went to bed in his dark room and tried to calm down. Yes, he wanted to sleep now, only because he couldn't wait to wake up after sunset and hear what Nelly was about to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This night Sam overslept with 2 hours. There was a loud knock on his door.

'Sam. SAM' it was Krissy. 'Are you still there?

'What's the time?' Sam opened the door.

'There is one hour to midnight. You slept a lot. Are you sure you are alright? Don't even try to lie because we all know the truth.'

'Why you ask then?' Sam got out from the room and walked to his office.

'Cause you are our everything Sam and we are concern' Krissy was walking after him. 'You don't even remember what day is today. Are you going to lock yourself in your office again?'

Sam shut the door behind him and Krissy didn't even get an answer.

'You are such an idiot' She rolled eyes.

'Call Nelly, I have to talk with her' Sam peeked from the door for a second.

'You called me sir?' Nelly stepped in. She seemed very tired already. Sam offered her whiskey but she said she would pass. He sat on his side of the desk and smiled. He was rarely smiling and he was excited and it was feeling so good.

'So… you did what I wanted, right?' He asked quietly hoping for a positive answer.

'Yes, sir.' She smiled back. She was young and beautiful black maiden working in the house for 3 years.

Sam's heart started racing again. That feel was so forgotten.

'So what did you find out?' he was staring at Nelly with an interest that was consuming him.

'He leaves alone, in very awful and scary part of New York, in a two-roomed flat he rents. The landlord takes high rent and it is difficult for him to pay it. He sleeps a lot during the day and goes to work out in a local gym and some women hit on him, but he is not interested at all…'

'What about his communication, his reactions about stuff? How did he look like…' Sam didn't know how to ask exactly.

'Well… he is a bit awkward. Serious face and even sad. When I saw him after lunch he was just going to the gym and I bumped into him on purpose. He apologized and I saw his eyes being red. I asked him if he was okay and he said he had a tough night at work and he has been confused recently and sad. I followed him for the rest of the day… he didn't smile even once. And when he got to the club he stopped at the door for a while, looking around, thinking maybe, I don't know, and just after that he got inside, and he didn't seem very sure about it.'

Sam sat there in silence, imaging the all the stuff he was hearing from Nelly.

'Sir' she called at some point and Sam just realized how distracted he was and it was so unusual. 'It's getting very late and I was running around New York all day… can I…'

'Yes, of course.' Sam stood up to send her to the door. But before she left, he caught her hand and put more money 'Thank you'

'No, sir' she tried to give them back 'You pay me enough, no need…'

'I insist, Nelly. You did great work today, which was out of your normal job. You deserve it.' He nodded.

'Thank you sir.' She smiled and left.

Sam got back to his desk, sat down and poured a glass of whiskey. He was drinking so much and never managed to get drunk. Not that it mattered. He just needed something to wet his mouth and replace the burning feel in his throat with another burning feel. He wasn't that old, but he was old enough to have gotten used to that burning feeling from hunger. But the truth was, vampires never get used to the hunger and the burn.

So Castiel was sad poor person, working in that club just to make sure he will have something to eat, and have roof above his head. Sam knew Castiel wasn't satisfied from his work and he didn't want it. But he was doing it because he didn't have a choice.

Sam's thoughts and peace were disturbed by Ruby.

'You are still here?' She exclaimed and smiled going around the desk to him with a package in her hands. Bloody red paper wrap with a green ribbon. She sat on the desk and handed Sam the package and grinned 'Happy 113 vampire birthday Sam.'

'Today?' He looked at her confused and then at the package. 'I forgot my own vampire birthday…' He took the package but didn't open it right away. 'Thank you… very kind.' He said quietly.

'You just don't want to remember…' Ruby started a bit not sure in her words 'for how long you've been like that. Young, immortal, powerful… thirsty for blood every hour you are awake.'

'And you remind me it very well'

'No… sorry, I mean that… You are a fighter, you are strong, incredible vampire and despite that you break some laws, you are still a role model.'

'I'm not old enough to be a role model…

'And not old enough to think you have seen and experienced everything. Try to look at the bright side of things'

Sam looked at Ruby with raised eyebrows 'Who compelled on you to make you talk like that?' he chuckled.

Ruby squeezed lips, grabbed Sam's present from his hands and hit him on the head. Then he gave him back the present 'Open it'

He unwrapped it, still smirking, and took out a black and white framed picture of him and Ruby in Chicago years ago. Sam was in incredible suit and Ruby in beautiful dress, both smiling.

'The 50's' a smile ran on Sam's face.

'Do you remember? That was on your 50th birthday. We had awesome time and to be honest I miss that smile.'

Sam smiled sadly at Ruby and they stared at each other for some time. Ruby was so damn right and that moment Sam started feeling a slight guilt for he was acting so mean to her for the past years. But still he wasn't letting feels to wash him over. It was a disaster if that would happen. Like when Jo cried for days when she turned into a vampire. Then she started loving Sam more than anything and she clued to him walking after him 24/7. Then years later when she fell in love with a human, Sam had awful fight with her grounding her to starve and don't leave her room for days. She was furious at him and hated him but at the end she broke and cried on his shoulder for hours. Sam hated feels. It was just a hindrance (obstacle).

He stood up and kissed Ruby's forehead. He just did it without any subtext. 'Thank you' he said and placed the picture on the desk.

'Sam Dean Winchester, I insist you coming downstairs' Jo burst into the room, caught Sam's wrist and dragged him.

'Finally' Ruby screamed and three of them left the office.

They haven't entered the big hall yet when loud music started echoing in the entire house. CC Adcock & The Lafayette Marquise – Bleed to Feed was blasting loud. They entered the hall and there was a loud shout of 'HAPPY VAMPIRE BIRTHDAY SAM'. Sam looked at Jo like 'I will kill you later'. He couldn't hide a smirk and shook his head. Krissy ran to him and hugged him.

'Party up' she smiled and hand him a glass of warm blood. It was probably from her own supply. Sam bottomed up and everyone cheered and started dancing.

They were dancing and drinking for hours and even Sam himself danced. The light in the hall was very low, the band was blasting the most awesome songs, and everyone was so intoxicated it was like a dream. Sam forgot about all his problems and most of all he forgot about Castiel and it was feeling nice and mildly. His head was strangely clear. And he didn't miss an opportunity to make out with few vampires from the nest he really liked and didn't miss to make out with Ruby, rubbing his body hard to hers. She definitely felt heaven alike. It's been so many years since she hasn't felt his touch and intimacy. And she wanted to enjoy it now beause that was all she was going to get.

'Come here' Krissy appeared and pulled Sam in the middle of the hall.

All vampires gathered in a circle, some of them even climbed on the top of the tables. The band kept playing music a bit silent.

'I thought the party was over' Sam frowned. He partied enough but honestly he got curious.

'First of all' Krissy raised voice and turned to Sam 'Happy 113 vampire birthday Sam. Thank you for everything. Thank you for taking care of us, and even those who weren't that enthusiastic to be part of your nest are now thankful and know how much you mean to us and how much we mean to you.' Sam was listening carefully to her and there were so many feels in the hall that they could be cut with a knife. 'We weren't with you from the beginning but we intend to stay with you till the end.' The whole hall busted into a loud cheering. Sam couldn't realize it and see it and understand it. That was his family. The thing he was fighting so long was here all the time. Even those who were talking behind his back, even Colton and Porter were cheering truly. Sam was so lost in his own head and plans and that was going to ruin everything sooner or later. But he wasn't expecting to be so soon.

'With little help' Krissy kept talking after everyone calmed down. 'We managed to get you a birthday present. No rules and laws attached.' She winked and nodded with head behind Sam.

He didn't need to turn around to hear the fast heartbeat and to feel the trebling hands of the man. Sam turned around and his eyes checked him out for less than a second. The man was simply dressed; with light brown a bit curly hair, short, with nice eyes and lips. Sam stepped close to him unaware of all the excited eyes staring at him.

'He is all yours' Darin nodded with a spark in her eyes and let go of the man arm stepping aside and giving Sam space.

Sam walked around him a few times, checking him out carefully. The man's heart was already hammering against his chest. It was such a temptation for Sam. So much hot blood bumping through the veins of this cute man. And how sweet it was when he was swallowing that hard. He was terrified.

'How did you…?' Sam looked confused at Ruby. He knew she had a finger in that.

'The black market. He was on the wrong place, at the wrong time. I covered it up.' She winked.

'Hello' Sam greeted him, standing very close to him, his pupils dilating in excitement.

'Please…' the man barely pleaded almost audible, his mouth feeling with drool, eyes filling with tears. 'Don't… kill … me…' As if somehow he knew that Sam wasn't following some rules of feeding.

'Oh, oh… it's gonna be fine' Sam made puppy eyes and stroked the man's hair. He walked to Ruby and asked so quietly that only vampires could hear 'What about him?'

'Newcomer in your black market in Chicago, trying to sneak out things. Married but divorced, have 2 kids with which he spends the weekends and some vacations. Not incriminated. Just a dust among humans.' Sam nodded and got back to the man who, poor him, was shaking with fear.

'BITE. BITE. BITE. BITE. BITE.' The whole nest started shouting faster and faster.

The eyes of the man got wide. He was going to get a heart attack.

'You want me to …. Bite?' Sam asked and frowned.

'YES'

'Did I hear well? You want me to bite?' Sam asked again a bit louder and looked around the crowd of cheering 'yes'.

'YOU WANT ME TO BITE' he groaned loud with hands in the air.

'YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' the answering shout was able to break glass.

'Well then…' he smiled and turned back to the man who was shaking and staring at him as if he was Death himself. Sam slid hands around his neck feeling the pulse under the thin skin. His throat sat on fire. 'What's your name lovely?' he asked quietly. The man was so terrified he couldn't speak. 'It's alright. I'm just making a show. No need to be that scared.' Sam smiled warmly and somehow the man calmed down a little. 'And the name is?'

'G-g-abriel' he barely sobbed, again that quietly.

'Gabriel? What a nice name' Sam was smiling at him still warmly but all he wanted was to rip his throat and let the blood drip over him. 'Listen Gabriel…' He leaned to his ear 'I love when my food is scared. It gives the blood such an interesting slight sour taste I really enjoy. And right now I burn to have a sip from you. And… staying scared would be a good decision. You are not safe here, Gabriel, darling.'

Gabriel's pulse speeded up again. He wanted to shout and run fast but he couldn't move. He didn't even have chance. Sam pulled back from him enjoying the terror in his eyes. It's been so long since he last felt the real predator inside him and the power. He slid fingers in Gabriel's curls and gently pulled his head back, exposing his neck and veins that were pulsing with blood. Gabriel started whimpering helplessly and grasped Sam's plaid shirt. He was going to black out from terror. Everyone in the room was frozen and quiet and even the music was gone. Most of them haven't seen how the master was feeding, or hunting, almost no one of them had tried real fresh human blood directly from the source and everyone was so interested. Only the pant for air and the moans of Gabriel were echoing in the hall and all the vampires including Jo and Krissy loved that desperate sound. Sam rested his face and the picture became scary. His eyes slowly turned red, black veins pulsing under his eyes as if his face cracks. He pulled his upper lip and white long fangs showed between his lips. He held a tight grip of Gabriel and suddenly leaned do his neck sucking his fangs in Gabriel's flesh. The hot blood started flowing immediately filling Sam's mouth and spreading down his throat putting out the fire. He had such amazing taste. Gabriel couldn't make a sound, squeezing his eyes hard, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was getting weak as Sam was sucking more and more, groaning with delight. It was so damn good, he was totally lost in the sensation. And he could see pictures from Gabriel's life. He saw a moment of his wedding, a moment of intimacy between him and his wife. The moment when his kids were getting born. Then he saw Gabriel sharing wet kisses with a man which was very curious. The grasp of Gabriel slowly granted. Sam pulled away and rested his head back for a moment breathing in some air and calming down. He was on the edge to lose control which was unusual. He wasn't going to kill his food. Not yet. He looked down at Gabriel barely holding on Sam, poor man's face pale. Everyone was still keeping silence. It smelled so good, everyone wanted a taste. Sam held up Gabriel's head to look in his eyes. How curious.

'Colton, lock him down' Sam said and licked his lips. Blood was dripping down his chin and he brushed it with fingers and licked them off. Colton caught Gabriel and took him out of the hall 'And don't even try to taste him…' Sam warned him. 'Do we continue the party?'

After 1-2 more hours Ruby heard a limo parking in front of the house and went out to open the door leaving the rest to party.

'Ruby, beautiful as always' The man took her hand and kissed her knuckles when she opened the door.

'Mister Roman. Welcome' she greeted him and invited him in.

'Ah, please. Call me Dick' he smiled nasty as always, but that smile was melting the humans from the TV screen.

'I will call Sam so you can talk in private.' Ruby smiled though she had and urge to hit him in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Private room

№6

Sam had his eyes closed, slowly rocking with the music and Jo in his arms. The song was rhythmic and everyone was dancing with different speed, different moves, but who cared. They were all dead vampires having nothing much to do.

Sam was intoxicated. He hasn't drunk fresh human blood for a few months and that synthetic bullshit that was delivered to every vampire, had awful taste. But vampires didn't have another choice. It was like American junk food. Disgusting and unhealthy but still everyone was consuming it. So that night Sam had the best present. Someone had found him a healthy normal human being with the perfect hot blood and he didn't have to move a finger to cover that law-breaking. Someone else had taken care of that. Sam could swear the blood he tasted that night wasn't anything he ever tasted before, but it was just because it was long time since he last had a real human with real blood. And because so called Gabriel human was a present for the big bad vampire, he had wanted him locked.

'Sam' Ruby called and snatched him out of his sweet trance. He turned head to her without saying anything. 'Birthday guest**s**' she hissed at the 's' and nodded towards the lobby. Sam shrugged questionably. 'Dickhead' Ruby smiled sarcastically. The corners of Sam's mouth twitched in a slight smile and left Jo to dance with the others.

He lifted his chin up, fixed his shirt and walked out of the hall proudly.

Dick Roman's face lighted up with his nasty smile as he saw Sam approaching.

'One more year. Congrats' He spread hands to the side looking Sam head-to-toes.

'Find it difficult to believe?' Sam asked as he squeezed Roman in a hug, the guy's fingers pinning to his back for a second a bit minatory. Neither of them enjoyed the hug though.

'The present will be a bit late' Roman shrugged with innocent face.

'Don't bother' Sam nodded and reached hand towards the stairs. It was time for a private talk. Dick went that direction and Sam's fake smile faded as he followed the other upstairs.

They got in Sam's office which was always that semi-dark with only the silver moon painting around the old books on the wooden shelves and reflecting in the bottles of alcohol lined up on a big table next to the windows. Without asking Sam poured whiskey in a glass and handed it to Roman. Then he waved to the armchair and Roman sat. Sam sat on the other side of the desk.

'Classy as always.' Roman smirked and raised the glass up 'For your eternity, Sam.' There was a mad sparkle in his eyes and damn he was playing such a good role of a polite businessman. Sam raised his glass in response and nodded with a slight smile. They didn't break eye contact while taking a sip. It was never ending competition. Never ending doubt in each other's steps.

'Where have you been? The horizon seemed deserted without you.' Roman asked.

'Well, you know how it is. Work, work and work again. Thank god the winter is coming and the nights will get longer. I hate the summer. And as we speak, how's the business'

'Well you know. Bloody.' The vampires chuckled at the pun.

'Still have the sense of humour.' Sam pointed.

'Some things don't change even when you are not yourself anymore right?' Dick stared at him and they both perfectly knew what they were talking about.

'Deadly right' Sam answered without breaking the eye contact.

'A trace of humour, well done. But tell me Sam… brother, you are not after him, are you?' The happy note in Roman's voice was gone.

'What if I am?'

'We all agreed it was over. You just have to let it go.'

'Wow' Sam was surprised. He stood up from his chair and walked to one wardrobe on the right, trashing thought it while talking 'For someone who cares about family, you talk nonsense. Is that how you deal? You just let go? Let go on family?' he took out a wooden stake, very sharp and big one and turned to Roman playing with the stake 'I guess it's pretty easy to let go on family. You may teach me. I have an example. In the basement.'

'Sam' Dick stood up and tried to paint his face with a fake smile 'brother… didn't come to make problems. She has nothing to do with our situation. May be it's time to let her go. Or at least give me time with her.' Roman stepped closer to Sam talking sweetly 'Come on, Sam. We are family. We can make an exception.'

Sam left the stake in wardrobe and walked back to his desk. Roman fisted his hands for moment. He was both relieved and mad. But he kept calm and got back to his place.

'I thought we are over that. Let's bury the tomahawk and start on clean.'

'Mmm not really. I'm not yet over THAT, Dick. Let's keep the things as there are for now. I want you to do something for me.'

Dick rested back on the armchair trying not to burst in rage that was building inside him already.

'So… what is the thing that you insisted to talk with me about?'

'It's nothing really serious and I think we can talk it out. I need more blood supply.' Sam shoots straight as he always does 'And I believe you will help me.'

'I'm sorry Sam, but I can't do it.' Dick laughed shortly and shifted on his chair 'We are doing the monthly orders strictly and we are limited. And it won't be fair to make an exception. Everyone is equal.' Dick quoted one of the slogans of the blood bank for vampires.

'Oh. But' Sam chuckled 'you said it yourself. We are family. We can make an exception.' Sam was dribbling with Dick's own words about family and he felt that things were heating up.

'I would be glad to do it. You are holding the biggest nest maybe in the whole USA, and it's getting bigger… but… I follow programs and rules.' Dick made an 'I'm sorry face' 'And I don't want to get my hands dirtier of how they are already.'

'I don't think you are getting the point Dick. If I don't get what I want I would have to stop giving you stuff from the black market. And I may start leaving corpses and everyone will turn to Roman Blood industries to seek for answers for why vampires hunt when you are supposed to feed them with the blood you are making. And not only that. I still can take HERS blood supply and let her starve. Or wait, I can let her starve and release her in the world and see the body count after that.'

'Do you think you are scaring me right now?' Roman twined his fingers together with a thoughtful face while the rage was eating him from the inside.

'Oh hell yes I think. Cause you are stupid if you don't get scared of me.'

'You know Sam I think YOU are the one that is missing the point and trying to be brave.' Roman stands up and places hands on the wooden desk 'Yes, I will stop your supply of blood, and yes I know you have some black market problems, which won't exactly give you what you want. When that happens your whole nest will search for what's theirs, and when you are not able to give them that, they will get mad at you, stop obeying you, you will lose your power that you are so obsessed with. The nest will go hunt and make a mess and you know, I will make sure that the police and the court will find out all your dirty secrets and when they fiund out who is covering you… you all gonna sink Sam. Everything you build will collapse on your own head. And you will beg to die.'

Sam stared at him his nose holes expanding as he was breathing heavy. Dick was dangerously right and it seemed he knew stuff that he wasn't supposed to.

'Let me make it clear Dick. I'm not scared of you, of the police, of the court, not even from the King. I proved myself enough times and you are an idiot if you think you can scare me easily and manipulate me.' Sam was almost hissing between his teeth trying so hard to scare the crap out of the other. But it wasn't working with everyone.

'No, I can't manipulate you because you are already master of that…'

'And no matter what' Sam raised voice and kept talking quietly after that 'I have HER. Don't try to tell me you don't care about her anymore, and you are ready to sacrifice her just to see my waning, because I won't believe you.' Sam was determined. He was controlling the situation. 'I know she is your greatest weakness and no matter what, you will do everything for her. So I'm giving you chance to be a good blood supplier for my home and family and in return, I will keep her alive and probably give Her back to you'

'You don't know the true meaning of family' Dick said quietly holding up his rage.

'But you thought me a little about it and it's about care and love, isn't it? After all, I'm not the one to 'Let it go'. Remember my words, Dick. Times will change and when it happens… I know who will be standing on the top.'

Dick Roman was burning from the inside with rage towards that vampire who was talking him out. He lost this time again and he couldn't bare it, so he decided to leave as fast as he could before doing something very stupid. Arguing with Sam Winchester was the worst thing anyone could do.

'The sun is rising. We all should go to bed' Roman left the glass of alcohol on the desk and walked to the door.

'Deal?' Sam asked and sat on his chair.

'9p.m. the bus will be in your front yard.'

'It was nice to work with you, brother' Sam was playing with the family speech that Dick dared to manipulate him with. The ball was in Sam's hands.

'I'm not your brother, I never was and I never will' Dick Roman was burned by his own words.

'You are going against nature…'

'Screw nature…' Roman groaned, losing control over himself, and slammed the door closed after he left. Sam Winchester had beaten him once again.

The music downstairs was turned off and there was almost no vampire walking around the house. Sam was sitting in this office again, enjoying the silence and the won argue with Roman. Yeah, no one could argue with Sam and win. Ruby came to tell him about the greetings that about 50 people and vampires called to send him and the voice mail was still full with not checked ones.

Before going to bed, Sam called Colton and both went downstairs. The basement under the house was huge. Few different hallways, different rooms. There were two rooms that contained wine, champagne and other kinds of alcohol. The other hallway was leading to some sort of cells. There was no day light to reach those cells and only light bulbs were shining. Some cells were closed rooms with doors and walls, and some were just like in jail. Sam and Colton went in one closed cell. It was white and clean with bed, toilet, table and chairs and a shelf with books. The guy named Gabriel was laying pale-face on the bed.

'Good morning' Sam greeted and placed on the night stand a box he brought with himself from the office.

'Why don't you let me go?' the man pleaded sleepily.

'Cause I have other intensions for you' Sam smirked and opened the box taking out needle, tubes and an empty blood bank.

'What is that…' Gabriel tried to stand up.

'Nothing to worry about' Sam pushed him to lie back down and tied him to the bed to make sure he won't move. 'Just going to fulfill my blood supplies for emergency situations. You know, your real fresh human blood is just amazing.'

Sam connected the needles and the tubes and the blood bank and disinfected Gabriel's hand just above the inner side of his elbow. Gabriel tried to move but it was impossible. Sam stuck the needle in his vein and soon the blood started flowing towards the bank. Gabriel face was cramped in pain for a moment.

'Well done, Gabe' Sam slid fingers through his hair and turned to Colton 'I want you to stay here and watch over him. I will make one of the servants to bring food and water for him. I want him to be fed and his blood to be clean. If he needs toilet help him, and change the banks when they get filled. I don't want accidents and I definitely don't want you to taste him in anyway. Yes?'

'Whatever you say, Sam' Colton nodded.

'You are a monster Sam Winchester' Gabriel hissed and stared at him badly.

'I'm just a vampire, Gabe, trying to get along with family and humans'

'Like hell…'

'Soon… you will change your mind' Sam leaned and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

'FREAK' Gabe shouted. Sam tilted head and then as if by a button his fist swung and knocked-out Gabriel. Thank god he contained some of the power or else his vampire strength would have killed that man.

Sam closed the door and walked to the hallway door.

'Sam' she whispered from her cell 'Please, I'm begging you…'

Sam froze on one place and thousand thought crossed his mind in a matter of seconds.

'I need to see him, and I'm thirsty…' she kept whimpering quietly.

Sam didn't let any more thoughts and just ignored her, getting out.

'MONSTER' she screamed right before he closed the door.

He stopped in the dark main hallway before going up the stairs, and closed his eyes. 'Freak', 'monster' – there were a lot of humans and vampires to call him like that since what it felt like forever. Those words were hanging in his mind as if nailed to the wall of his skull. Was he really what all they were screaming? Or maybe they were just desperate. Sam had a lot. He had power. And he was trying hard to be a good leader. But you can't be a leader if you don't share the same pain with the rest. You are not a leader if you step on the necks of the others and make them shiver by the sound of your name.

No.

Sam wasn't a leader. He was a strong vampire, fighting for survival and power, because nothing else was important enough. He didn't see anything more important than that.

Was he wrong? Were the rest right? Was he so blind?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WARNING: **Rated M for sexual content.  
And because I forgot to note: Ruby is actually the first (blond) version of her. Enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the last chapter 8 (coming this Friday 8th November 2013) The story will continue in part 2 - **Game of Power.**

Enjoy! And review.

* * *

It was Sam's first night after his 113 birthday. He was still feeling Gabriel's blood flowing inside him, slowly fading away, leaving the vampire hungry. The man in the basement had 0 negative type blood which was universal and it had the most awesome taste in vampire's throats. Sam was going to make sure to have a good reserve of it for special occasions.

Sam dressed in a costume again. He wanted to go out that night.

'Sam' Jo came in his office. 'Wow, very elegantly. Going somewhere?'

'Yep' he answered shortly trying to fix his tie.

'Fine. We are going out too. Ugh, let me help you' Jo ran to him vamp speed and started tying his tie.

'Where are you going?' Sam asked just to keep conversation.

'MMmmm, here and there, having fun. We are sick of staying here all nights and sleep all days.

'Just be careful not to get your asses in a trouble, cause I don't have time and I won't come to save you'

'Aah, we all know you will' Jo smirked and after that frowned 'Are you going to that club again?'

'Actually yes'

'Then why the hell you need that tie?' Jo pulled it and threw it away 'You won't need it anyway. And when are you going to bring us there?'

'You are too little to go there' Sam answered, took his phone and walked to the door.

'Hey, it's not fair. I'm 30 year-old vampire.'

'We will talk again when you get 40.' Sam smiled 'Be home before sunrise' he added and closed the door behind him.

Sam wasn't using limos or other special transport. Walking in the night with the fresh air was much better. And who knows, sometimes the night streets were offering some very interesting human beings. Sam loved so raise the heartbeats of the lonely people walking in the dark where they didn't belong. And even better when some people recognize Sam's face that they have seen on the TV – 'that's the big vampire'. And Sam loved to talk with those people just to freak them out. There was nothing more sweetly than power, and making people and vampires be feared.

He got to the club and got the usual greetings from the men at the doors, and he got the usual annoying hospitality from Mike. Sam didn't go to the bar for a drink. He directly headed towards the hallway with the private rooms. Before leaving the main party hall he stopped and looked around. He could swear he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Being a vampire was adding extra advantage of remembering a lot of stuff and recognizing such. He didn't stop to pay much attention. His thoughts were at only one place he wanted to be, doing only one thing that he was aching.

His room was free. He threw his jacket on the other end of the bed and tucked out the shirt from his pants. His was feeling excited. Very excited. He couldn't stand on one place, pacing up and down, waiting for him to come out.

'Sam' his voice came from behind a bit surprised.

Sam turned around, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Castiel' he gasped and checked him out. He was with almost the same black pants with no belt, and white slightly unbuttoned shirt, and he was barefoot. He looked so attractive and small and innocent, this club wasn't his place, he didn't fit, and Sam felt as a monster that has come to destroy. Monster – the same thing people told him to be so many times. He didn't want to be like that, but at the same time he didn't want to lose his status. May be he should better leave and don't ever come back and never again see Castiel.

'I hoped you to come.' Castiel said playing with his own fingers.

And those words triggered something in Sam. There was no running away from that. He cut the distance between them with 3 steps, his hand cupped Castiel's cheek, his other hand slid around his waist and their lips met in a deep wet slow kiss. Castiel's fingers grasped on Sam's shirt, tilting head on a better angle, their mouths fitting even better. Castiel was overwhelmed, that was the second most erotic kiss he had and an obscene moan got swallowed by Sam's mouth. And that's how the vampire was totally sure that Castiel had craved for that for long enough. Sam got hard ridiculously fast.

'Can I confess something to you?' Sam asked quietly, breathing heavy, keeping Castiel tight to him.

'Only if your vampire confession doesn't kill me' Castiel smirked glimpsing up and down Sam's face.

'You occupied my thoughts since the first night we met. It was hurting me…' he couldn't finish, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to express emotions. He didn't have that privilege.

'I didn't mean to hurt you' Castiel frowned apologetic.

'No, no no… You don't have fault in that. It's me that gets those feelings'

Their eyes locked and Castiel was trying to read Sam's eyes. Was it true what he was saying? It couldn't be. It was well known it's beyond all laws and rules. He was trying not to slip under those sweet words, but he didn't see why Sam would lie. But he was an old god damn vampire, he was probably doing some mind-tricks on him.

'I don't want to think… Castiel please, kiss me' Sam begged through clenched jaw.

Big bad vampire Sam Winchester was begging for real. He was so unbelievably soft. He was like no one ever seen him like this. May be that was the real Sam Winchester. The good, soft, emotional one. But he wanted power and protection and he couldn't be like that. But that night was an exception.

Castiel slid fingers in Sam's ridiculously silk long hair and pulled him like a real lover to give him what he wanted. And Sam's knees were getting weak. His vampire body was so electrified and strong, but feeling so weak and melting under Castiel's touch, who was unbuttoning the white shirt. Without breaking the kisses, they helped each other out of the clothes and Castiel pushed Sam on the white round bed straddling his lap their hard like stone erections rubbing painfully. Castiel sat like this for a while admiring Sam's massive fit body. He wasn't big fan of muscled guys but Sam was a fucking exception.

'What do you desire? I will do everything for you tonight' he asked and licked his lips. For a first time he wanted to do something for a client. For a first time he had desire to pleasure someone and he wasn't even a little embarrassed.

'I don't care, as long as you don't stop' Sam growled and lifted up, pinning fingers in Castiel's naked waist, his lips following his jaw line.

Castiel's heartbeat was already racing, his nerves were tensed, and he couldn't imagine something sweeter than Sam's touch – tender but powerful. His arms were wrapped around the man, holding him tightly in a way he was obviously saying 'mine'. That thought made Castiel let a lost moan and wet his briefs with slick pre-cum. He had sudden urge to take control and be the dominant. He wanted to dominate a vampire, to impress him, to make him moan lewdly like a bitch and writhe beneath the human's touch. Sam Winchester was a real honor to be claimed.

'I will go down on you' Castiel said with sudden low voice.

'Perfect' Sam gasped and eased the grip on Castiel's body to give him more mobility. Then Castiel did something which could be count as a mistake. He caught Sam's throat to show dominance and push him on the bed, but Sam's instincts recognized that as a threat and he grasped painfully Castiel's wrist, eyes slowly turning red.

'It's fine, it's fine, I'm sorry' Castiel said fast and pulled back, a shot of fear shooting through him.

Sam blinked and let go of his wrist. He cleared his mind fast.

'No, excuse me. It was an instinct. I hope it didn't spoil the mood'

'It's alright' Castiel smiled slightly and slid hand right under his ear, fingers twisting some hair from his neck.

Sam felt it so nice, he smiled and even got goosebumps. Castiel kissed him lightly, while lying him down on the bed. It was like a hypnotization. His lips traced down Sam's chin, throat, collar bones, chest, belly and his fingers were following the same path like connect the dots game. Sam had his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, head resting and he was breathing heavy concentrating on every inch of skin Castiel was making contact with. That was ridiculous. The only burning pleasure he was familiar with was when feeding on humans. And he was thinking that was all. But he was wrong. It was almost the same burn. Those traces the human was leaving were burning pleasurably, erotically – there was no better feeling.

'Castiel, please' Sam cried a-like as he never did before, and spread his legs wide.

Castiel got surprised again. Sam Winchester was out of what he was and he was pleading miserably. The human bit with teeth the front part of his boxers and hooked fingers on the back side pulling them off. Castiel's heart skipped a beat. That vampire was a God a-like. Everything about his body was perfect. His erection was breathtaking. His pubic hair was perfectly fixed and even beautiful, his cock was huge and hard pointing eagerly as Cas. Pre-cum was already dripping. Castiel lied on his stomach and made a trace of teasing kisses down Sam's happy trail, while his hands were caressing under the vampire's thighs, holding his sides at the end. He was so muscled and turned on and Castiel was claiming him that night. He teasingly dragged wet tongue from the base of Sam's cock to the tip licking away the pre-cum.

'Ohmygod…' Sam moaned long, bucking his hips and arching back.

Castiel gripped him tight and repeated the lick, covering as more of his round cock as possible. When he got to the tip he took it in his mouth and sucked lightly, teasingly. Sam growled and his nails ripped the mattress. He laughed shortly which seemed unusual and strange for Castiel, so he didn't give him much time and took his dick deeper. Sam got so overwhelmed from the burning hotness of Castiel's mouth and that naughty tongue of his, that his fingers slid in the human's hair, keeping his face close to his crotch, and he couldn't help himself of letting his fangs peak between his flushed lips. He caught the head-board of the bed and pulled up along with Cas, leaning back on the soft board and resting thighs on Castiel's shoulders while he was working on his cock. Castiel pulled back a little and slid mouth down again, this time looking up to see Sam's reaction. The vampire thrusted in his mouth and let his jaw drop, showing his fangs, resting head back and a low strange growling noises coming from the depth of his throat.

'Oh yes, Castiel, yes, don't… stop, Cas, yes…' he was mumbling, fingers playing in the other's hair.

Such sweet moans and pleads, Castiel was feeling close to the edge pretty fast, though he didn't even touch himself. Sam was breathing heavier and heavier, writhing and thrusting in the surrounding hotness, the heartbeat of the human racing faster and getting his attention. The noises he was making were no longer human. Castiel risked it and did the deep throat, concentrating to block the gag reflex and Sam's cock went so deep in his throat he couldn't even believe it.

'FUCK CASTIEL' Sam groaned like an animal, scratching Castiel's shoulders almost to blood.

He didn't have time to think about the pain because the vampire's moan was so dirty and the hot cum sliding down his throat, threw Castiel over the edge and he vibrated with a moan around Sam's cock, his briefs soaking wet with his own cum. He couldn't bare more and pulled back, although Sam's hands were trying to keep him down longer. He looked up at Sam to see his priceless face but he got a bit worried. Sam had left scars all over the bed, his face didn't seemed that human at all, fangs showing between his lips, he was slightly shaking, breathing heavy almost like a panic attack. He looked down at Castiel and used vampire speed to catch him tight, spin themselves and pin him to the bed with whole body.

'Sam' Castiel called, eyes opening wide, holding on the vampire's shoulders.

'You have to stop me' Sam growled eyes turning red. Both hunger and sexual tension building inside him. He was losing control. How was that possible? It hasn't happened for over 85 years. 'Hurt me CASTIEL' He growled in the human's face.

Castiel was trained for that and he knew what to do. He reached for the glass on the night stand, hit it in the table to break it and at the end stabbed Sam's neck on his left. He clenched teeth and shut eyes closed but didn't move. Blood started dripping from the wound over Castiel's naked chest. He was staring with opened mouth in fear. Sam stopped shaking, his face slowly turned human again. He reached up and pulled the broken glass out of his neck. The wound healed within seconds. He opened his beautiful brown eyes and met Castiel's blue ones filled with fear beneath him.

'Thank you' Sam said quietly and rolled on his back letting the blooded glass fall down.

'What was that?' Castiel turned head to him.

'I don't know' Sam answered staring somewhere on the ceiling, his eyes filled with life. 'I really don't know. If you didn't hurt me I was going to fuck you and feed on you till you die… I lost control. The pain from the broken glass in my neck made me concentrate on something different, otherwise…you don't wanna know'

Castiel exhaled deep and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't exactly afraid. He was more curious.

'Happened before?'

'Never actually. I've lost control on feeding, that's with every vampire. But I'm an old one and this time it wasn't feeding. It was just a freaking blowjob why I got the urge to destroy you?'

'Well, I'm safe and sound.' Castiel turned on his left elbow facing Sam and observing his face as if it was the most interesting thing. He was so beautiful. The attitude of a bad vampire didn't really suit him. Why he was like that then? 'It was all my pleasure to serve you tonight Sam Winchester.' He leaned and placed comforting kiss on the vamp's lips who cupped his cheek to keep him close a bit longer. When the human pulled back, their eyes locked and Sam squinted for a second. Then he sat up on the bed not breaking eye contact.

'I wanna taste you' he said with curious eyes, fingers caressing gently Castiel's knuckles.

He sat up too and looked down at his crotch, frowning. 'I'm sorry about that. Not really good moment. You were moaning my name so dirty and erotically I couldn't help myself…I didn't want to disappoint you.'

'No it's fine… I didn't mean that' Sam answered staring at Castiel's neck and licked one of his fangs, which didn't want to pull back.

Castiel pulled back a little tracing his own neck with fingers as if to make sure there are no holes yet there.

'It will bring you a lot of trouble you know.' The man said quietly 'That's breaking of rules.

'I don't give a damn about the rules and I don't want to use force on you so just let me…'

'Okay' Castiel interrupted him 'I don't mind you to feed on me, I just don't want you to get in trouble.'

'I won't'

Sam caught Castiel's ankles and pulled him closer wrapping his legs around his waist. Castiel straightened up and Sam pressed his lower back. The man held under the vampire's armpits. He had stone-a-like muscles. Sam traced the right side of Castiel's neck, tracing where the blood was flowing thick and warm and fast. The man was breathing heavy on Sam's lips. He couldn't lie of not being scared. But he was excited as well. No vampire has fed on him before.

'Will it hurt?' he asked quietly, seeking comfort in the predator's brown eyes.

'For you I will make sure to be painless'

Castiel swallowed hard and tilted his head exposing his neck. Sam's eyes slowly turned red, fangs growing as long as possible. Castiel hugged him tighter and closed his eyes thinking how funny it was **– he was finding comfort and peace in that only thing spreading chaos.**

Castiel buried face in Sam's hair and inhaled and he had such sweet smell.

The moment of peace was disturbed when Sam pulled his lips and sucked his fangs deep in Castiel's flesh. The hot blood immediately filled Sam's mouth. It was a bit painful for the human but it eased after a while and he tried to enjoy something so unnatural. Sam squeezed Castiel tighter, the blood lightning him up from the inside and he almost chocked. He was holding Castiel's head steady, sucking on his neck. Breathing heavy with every gulp, moaning from the sensation. It was strange for the man in his arms. There was a pleasing bolt of electricity that had hit his nerve system.

'Sam' Castiel called quietly, but Sam didn't react. He was into the blood so much he hasn't taste something so good. It was almost like Gabriel's blood, only that Castiel was willingly giving it. The vampire couldn't get enough.

'That's enough Sam. Hear me' Castiel twined fingers in the other's hair talking in his ear 'Sam, that's enough.'

Sam tried to concentrate on the voice. That was something all vampire were taught – when feeding they had to concentrate on something different to pull them out of the sensation. But he was Sam Winchester, why he cared? Such sweet blood he had. He squeezed tighter, sucked harder. He was going to drain Castiel. He was going to end him – right here, right now.

'Sam, hey, listen to me' Castiel started shifting, but that only made Sam tightened the grip and growled in warning. 'You don't want to do that. Listen to me, Sam. You are different. You are not a monster. I believe in that. Proof me right.'

Castiel used the right key words that snatched Sam out of the blood hunger, and he slowly pulled back. Castiel moved enough to meet the vampire's eyes. His face was normal again. Little strains of blood coloring his lips and corners of the mouth. Castiel licked his thumb and wiped the strains, while Sam was staring at him with curiosity.

'Why are you so good to me? Everyone say I'm a monster'

'We all have our monsters. But I learnt how to look beyond that. And after all, you were a human once, right?'

Sam was amazed. No one had ever said something so warm to him. He snorted, trying to hold a laugh. The corners of his mouth twisted in a slight smile.

'Castiel, we have to…' He tried to concentrate but the ringing sound of his phone interrupted him. He squeezed lips in a thin line and reached for his phone. It better was a good reason to interrupt his private night.

'You better have a good reason Ruby' he said minatory, his voice loud and powerful. There was no trace of his quiet warm talking from few ago.

'_He is gone' _she was worried.

'Who's gone?' Sam squinted.

'_Gabriel is gone. I found Colton with piece of wardrobe hanger in his back. But he is alright now. I send half of the nest to search for the man. He can't be far away.'_

'Call everyone to go back home. I will search him myself' Sam hung up and used vampire speed to dress up.

'Is there a problem?' Castiel asked and tried to stand up, but he got dizzy and almost fell but Sam caught him and held him up.

'Problems in my nest. Nothing for you to worry about. I have to leave. Let me take care of that' Sam bit his own tongue and leaned to Castiel's neck licking the bleeding wounds. Vampire's blood had healing abilities and the holes disappeared without a trace. 'Take care Castiel' he said quietly and walked to the door.

'Tomorrow I'm signing my documents' Sam froze at those words 'I'm becoming personal and my boss will come take me late tomorrow night.'

'Do you want that for yourself?' Sam asked without turning head.

'Honestly… after tonight…no. I don't want that. But I don't have other choice.'

Many thoughts and ideas crossed Sam's mind, but it was not the time and place to discuss them. Or that's how he was trying to convince himself.

'Good night Castiel' he wished and left the room.

He stood in front of the club and surprisingly he felt cool air on his face. Was he really warmed up so much that he could feel temperature difference? That was one of the many feelings he had forgotten. Funny how being vampire was offering so many positive stuff, but at the same time taking away some of the little joys in life.

He stopped to think for a moment. Castiel and Gabriel. Two humans – both making him feel alive, one willingly offering himself, the other one running from him. He was doing it because he was scared and unprotected. What if Sam could offer him power? Sam could make him his. What a delightful thought. But it was going to be pain in the ass till he find him in New York. Gabriel's blood was replaced by Castiel's in the vampire's system and it was so much easier to go back inside the fuck the brain out of this man. But no. He couldn't do that. It was like thin invisible rope pulling him away of making a stupid decision. So he just ran in the night dark streets empowered by different version of life.

Breathing heavy and squeezing his arm, Gabriel went in the subway. It was rather empty in that late hour, but still it was lightened and there were some people. That was a safe place. No vampire will dare to attack him in public. He was trying to hide the blood that was soaking his shirt. All he needed was to get to the police station. He had enough material to incriminate Sam Winchester and the vampire court to put him on his place once and for all.

He sat inside the subway train, trying to stop shaking and calm his breathing. When the train emptied on one of the stations, only two men left and they came straight to Gabriel.

'Well, well. We are having a snack tonight' they grinned exposing their fangs.

'No please' Gabriel begged and tried to step back

'Don't worry, we will be gentle' They stepped towards him and the man whimpered in desperateness. He was going to die right now and there was nothing he could do.

All of a sudden the vampires groaned shortly, faces cramping in pain and suddenly dropped dead on the floor. Sam was right behind them holding their hearts, his both hands covered with dark red blood.

'I can't let something bad to happen to you' he said.

Gabriel didn't know should he be thankful, or scream and run. He was caught by Sam Winchester, he had escaped from him and he was found again. He was definitely going die.

'Be silent, and come with me in peace' Sam compelled on his mind and the moment the train stopped they fast left the station, hearing the screams of coming passengers as they find the dead bodies inside.

When they got back in the residence Sam directly dragged Gabriel to the basement.

'You hurt a vampire from my family, you know' Sam said calmly.

'Is that what you consider family' Gabriel snarled. 'Colton said shit load of stuff against the nest and you'

'Yeah, I know. But still I'm the only one to offer that nest peaceful life and good blood supply. And protection. So no one will dare to go against me for real. And I really want to show you that I'm very good landlord and someone you should stick with and be thankful. I can give you power.'

'I don't want anything from you. Just let me go'

'Okay. But first'

Sam showed his fangs and bit his own wrist, then he caught tight Gabriel and stuck his wrist in his mouth making him swallow the vampire blood. After a few he let him go and stepped back with hands up in defense-a-like.

'See, it's done. Your arm won't bleed anymore.'

Gabriel made disgusted face from the blood and checked the wound from the needle. It was healed. He looked at Sam in disbelief.

'I can go now?'

'Of course you can' Sam nodded and stepped back to free the way to the door.

'Thank you' Gabriel exhaled and walked to the door.

When he passed by Sam, the vampire reached his hands, caught the man's head and span in hard, the noise of breaking bone echoing. He caught the body and brought it to the bed whispering.

'I know you are thankful. You made the steps exiting your old life and I helped you jump towards your new life. We gonna be such a happy strong family. You have to be honored Gabriel, you sweet thing' Sam leaned and placed kiss on his forehead. 'I'm sorry in advance for the first few years, but we will work it out.'

Sam locked the door, leaving Gabriel's body to transform. He went upstairs and stopped in the lobby saying calmly 'Colton, come here for a moment.'

The vampire came to him 'Yes, boss.'

'How do you feel?' Sam asked with worried stare and placed hands on Colton's biceps in comfort.

'I'm good. Ruby took care of my wound'

'Thank god' Sam smirked 'happily' 'There is something little I want to talk with you'

'Whatever you need boss' Colton nodded.

Sam smiled sadly and broke Colton's arm, opposite on his elbow bending, making the vampire scream in pain… It was going to be a long night for him…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of part one. A bit of a cliffhanger. New character appearance. More like a chapter only for Castiel. The story will return soon in part 2 - Game of Power, as a new story file, but it's actually the continuity of that plot. Follow and Review if you enjoy and follow me in tumblr for more updates and ask questions.

* * *

Chapter 8

Part 1 Finale.

'Sam'

Castiel called when the door shut closed. But Sam didn't return.

The man was standing in the middle of the room only with his soaked in cum briefs and pale skin with few strains of blood. He was a bit dizzy. Sam had sucked a bit too much blood. Castiel rubbed his eyes and wiped the corners of his mouth. The taste of the vampire's cum was still salting his throat. Was that all? Sam accepted his invitation, he begged him to please him, the vampire looked at him with warmth and talked so quietly and dreamy, but the next moment he was serious again, voice loud and determined. And at the end he left almost like nothing happened. Castiel was thinking why it mattered. Sam was just a client – they come and go. What was he thinking by telling him about his new boss? Why he did it at first place? Sam Winchester didn't care about him. He had simply come to get sexual pleasure and he fed though it was forbidden.

There was a law that vampires must not feed in public and especially on the employs in clubs, bars and strip clubs. In fact, vampires were not allowed to feed on humans at all, and that's why Roman's Blood Industries was supplying every vampire with synthesize blood. Still there was a little crack in the law that if it's consensual humans were allowing vamps to feed on them. And some offences couldn't be tracked and punished – one reason – vampires were powerful sneaky bastards.

Castiel was feeling empty like he never did for years. It was ridiculous. He was so excited when he called Sam, and he was so happy when the vampire showed up that night. The emptiness was filled for few precious minutes. The way Sam was kissing him, holding him tight but gently almost protectively. Since he was working in that club no client ever been so gentle to him. Castiel had the feel as if the vampire fangs were still burning in his flesh.

He must distract. He had a mission. And he had to follow it strictly. No distractions…

But the kisses were so erotic… the whispers were promising safety and even happiness…

No. He had to gather his mind. He had more important things to do.

Castiel dressed up, being a bit tired and went directly in Carmen's office – a small semi-dark room with fluffy dark red carpet, dark-brown desk, shelves with folders and smell of heavy perfume. Castiel asked her to let him go with the reason he is no longer capable of working for that night. She noticed he looked strange, but he assured her he is fine. He wasn't going to tell her about the feeding. He couldn't put Sam in danger. This was funny, bearing in mind that Castiel wasn't working in the club by a mere chance. There was something more in him. Something no one could expect.

Castiel's flat wasn't very far, but it wasn't very close either. He had to walk two blocks from the club to get to the subway which he had to ride 10 minutes. After that he had to cross one big busy crossroad and walk 15 more minutes. He entered the non-stop shop opposite of his block to buy coffee, water and something for lunch for the next day. He couldn't imagine how awful he had looked that even the cashier guy asked him if he was okay.

This area of New York was dark and gloomy with a lot of poor and mean people. And there were frequent vampire raids. No one really cared about the scary dark streets and blocks. Castiel didn't fit there, but those were the cheapest flats he could afford.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor. There were shouts from some rooms, sexual screams from others, loud rattling of the broken sewer pipes in the walls. The whole building smelled like mould. The man unlocked the dirty-yellow door and got in. There were only two rooms – the biggest one was the living room and the kitchen which you entered right from the door. On the left were the doors for the bedroom and the bathroom. Castiel left the shopping bag in the kitchen and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a fast shower, leaving a path of clothes behind him. After that he went to sleep in those dirty bed sheets he hasn't changed for weeks. At some point it has its advantage because no vampire was getting near stinky places. Castiel was leaving in misery. Not that he couldn't make the place welcoming, but he didn't have a desire to make things better. He was desperate and tired and some nights he was crying himself to sleep. But not that night. He was tired in a different way, deadly pale, but he was strangely excited and he wanted to turn back time and live the moment again. He snuggled the pillow and fell asleep fast.

He dreamt those red eyes and he wanted to see them again. He dreamt those big strong arms – he wanted them wrapped around him. He wasn't afraid. But one thing was disturbing him – Castiel didn't like vampire since they took something of his. And this moment he couldn't stop thinking of one such bloodsucker.

The front door shut noisily and Castiel woke up. He heard movement in the other room. He yawned, stretched and rubbed eyes. His stomach was rumbling and he was a bit dizzy - low sugar. He put his insulin in his thigh. He found his sweater pants on the floor and dressed with them, hooking them low on his hipbones and went in the other room shirtless.

'Good day Cas. Sorry I woke you up.'

'It's fine Zeke. I slept a lot that night.' Castiel smiled shortly and joined the other in the kitchen.

'Didn't you work last night?' Ezekiel put to boil water for coffee.

'I was but I left early. What time is it?'

'It's almost lunch. Here' Ezekiel put a paper bag of brownies with sweetener for diabetics in front of the other man 'I know that no matter it's lunch, you always prefer to have the breakfast. Your new job ruined your routine and your sleeping and eating are pretty bad, You have to do something about it.'

'I will be fine. Don't worry. I'm a grown up man. Thanks though, I'm starving. But you didn't need to…'

'Please, it's my pleasure. ' Zeke caressed Castiel's knuckles and smiled before turning to make coffee.

He served breakfast and sat across the table, staring at Castiel.

'Don't look at me like that' Cas murmured without looking at him.

'Don't look at you how?'

'As if you are sorry for me'

'Castiel…' Zeke exhaled and leaned forward 'We are friends from the Nursery School. We've been going through life together ever since. And looked what happened for the last few years. I work in a call center getting a high salary and I live in an apartment in the center of New York. You live in this dirty hole you call home and offer your body to vampires to get dirty use of it, your fridge is empty and if it's not me to bring you breakfast you will become all skin and bones. Or even find you half-dead without insulin. You know how bad your stage is'

'Where are you hitting at?'

'I'm trying to say, you have to let me help you.'

'Ezekiel, we talked about that.' Castiel stood up, trying to end the subject.

'No, listen to me' Ezekiel stood up and caught Castiel's wrist. 'You turned into a wreck since you lost her. But that's past. You can't change things, you can't bring her back. Have you ever loved her? Anyways. You have to let it go and change your life. I want to help you and I don't want anything in exchange. You have to keep going and fight. Build a good life as it was before, remember?'

'What makes you think I want to?' Castiel looked tiredly at Ezekiel. He was feeling as if the world had dropped its weight on his head.

Those words stabbed Ezekiel in the heart. He was always by Castiel's side. They've always helped each other. Castiel had supported Ezekiel when he admitted he was gay to his parents. And Castiel knew his friend had feelings for him. The only time they tried to talk about it was the previous Christmas when they got drunk. They didn't succeed and never said anything about it after that.

'I'm going to be the King's personal. Tonight I'm signing the documents.'

'That's a joke right' Zeke couldn't believe his ears.

'No. I'm serious. I have a big reason to do it and I can't stop now. The world will change when my sign goes down on the page.'

'YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE OF THAT' Ezekiel shouted almost in panic.

'I already made a deal. The world will become better place once I do my job right. You will be thankful.'

'I don't give a damn for the better world if I don't see you again. Please, let me help you.'

Castiel shook head and stepped back. Ezekiel grabbed his jacket and went to the door.

'I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself'

Castiel thought he had to feel guilty for making Ezekiel upset and trying to push him away. It wasn't the other's fault that Castiel was certain in his choice. Ezekiel couldn't understand that Castiel was doing for his good. He didn't want to pull his friend back.

Castiel stomach was in a knot. He couldn't eat more so he packed the food and put it in the cabinet. After that he went to gather his clothes. He smelled the white shirt and froze. It smelled like Sam. He squeezed it tighter and buried face in the shirt inhaling deep. It smelled exactly like the vampire. It's like he was next to him. He remembered the previous night. It was so good. He remembered Sam's words '_you occupied my thoughts'_ and he wondered what would make a vampire think about an ordinary human. Or maybe he just lied to make him fall for him and when he got what he wanted he just left. Castiel got suddenly angry at himself and tossed the clothes on the couch sliding fingers through his hair. What was that madness? Those bloodsucking freaks had taken the life of Castiel's one and only wife ten years ago. The pathologist and the police covered it up with an ordinary murder, but they only told Castiel the truth. He was a wreck after that. He lost his job; he couldn't pay the rent of the other apartment, he was barely paying his expensive insulin, and his life changed too fast. And now he was working for the pleasure of those sons of bitches that ruined his life. But soon there was going to be a pay back.

Castiel took the afternoon to think over some stuff. He put himself into something but that was when he was furious and sad. Now he wasn't sure if he could do it. He was waiting for a special call and every passing minute was getting heavier and making the man hesitate about what he was going to do. Was it a mistake?

The incredible in Castiel was that he could see the good and beautiful even in the dark things. And his hate for the vampires reduced drastically when 5 years ago he had car crashed. The driver of the other vehicle had died and Castiel had been fighting for few more minutes till someone call ambulance. And right when he had thought it was over, a vampire had come and healed him. Castiel had woken up in the hospital and he was out on the next day. Such a case had happened when he and Ezekiel were camping. While making a BBQ, two nomadic vampires from the south had attacked them. Two local vampires had been near and saved the guys. Not all vampires were bad. Some still had their humanity and rational sense. After those incidents Castiel changed his view of the world and definition of monster. Some were born such, others became such by choice. And though there were good and innocent vampires, Castiel was going to do his mission – for the good of all people. He had to turn off his feels, maybe even turn off his humanity and be ready for many sudden twists of faith. He was sure he will do it. But at the same time he was afraid that something will get on his way and fail him. He would fail himself.

In any case, he sat and took few hours to form a letter for Ezekiel and write his will. When he was done, he put them in an envelope and left it on the table.

His cell phone started ringing and vibrating on the table. Cas stared at it for a moment or two and picked up.

'_Novak_' a loud voice called.

'Sir' Castiel answered.

'_It's almost time. Are you ready_?'

Castiel didn't say anything. His heart was hammering against his chest.

'_Are you ready, Novak?_' the man repeated a bit more emphatically and angrily.

'Yes sir. I'm ready' Castiel answered his voice calm and determined.

'_Great. You have to know Novak – together with you are going to start the end of an era, soaked with innocent blood. Once we bring down the King, we go to Washington D.C. and bring down the Emperor as well. After that our people all around the world will start the revolution. And our children and grandchildren will live in a peaceful world without vampires.'_

'Yes, sir, but can't we reconsider the situation for a moment, there are a lot of cracks and risks and I personally know that not all of them are bad and…'

'_Are you having second thoughts about it Novak?'_

Castiel silent, unsure what to say.

'_You can't fight for something good without few sacrifices, and Castiel, there are NO good vampires. They are all brainless predators… They have killed, they kill and they will keep killing. They belong neither heaven nor hell. They are monsters. The sacrifices will be worth it, Castiel. You will become a hero.'_

'Yes sir.

'_Excellent. We are looking forward to hearing from you. Good luck, Novak. All depends on you now.' _

Castiel went to take a shower again and clean his thoughts for a while.

He had light dinner and he packed some stuff. He had a wooden stake, and a gun with wooden bullets, in a secret section in his bag. It was a great risk. If someone checked his bag he was a dead man.

He sent massage to Ezekiel and went out looking his apartment for a last time.

He took a big night walk in New York. Paid attention to things he hasn't before. And just then he realized that the world was beautiful. That there were things that deserve to live for. Watching all those people laughing and dancing at flash MOBs even when the winter was coming. Everyone was happy, everyone was carefree, and if there was nothing special worth living then at least living for pleasure was worth it. And people all ages were proving it. Castiel saw so many cute couples and his stomach clenched painfully. He wanted that. He saw old grandparents sitting on the wooden benches hand by hand, talking and remembering the past – he wanted that. He saw a father carrying his son on his shoulders – he wanted that. He saw all kinds of people being themselves and enjoying the night – he wanted to be like that.

The clock was showing 10 p.m . Castiel snapped back to his ugly reality, squeezed his bag and headed to the club.

One hour later he was there. A bit tired but there Ezekiel was waiting.

'You are coming home with me' the man caught his wrist, determined in his words.

'No… no. I have a mission…'

'No, stop… I don't want to listen, that's bull…. Castiel please…' the eyes of the other filled with tears.

'Listen to me. It's all gonna be fine. Here' Castiel pulled his hand from the grip and took out the envelope 'You will open that only if something happens to me.'

'No…' Ezekiel shook his head, his mouth feeling with drool while trying to swallow his tears.

'Take it and keep it save' Castiel put it in the other's pocket. 'This is not goodbye, my friend. It's time for me to do something for the other people.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm telling you – you are getting in a big trouble.'

Castiel's heart was clenching painfully. Ezekiel was a reason to stay. Ezekiel was the one who loved him all this time, one way or another, like friends or something more, he was there all along. Castiel placed hand behind Zeke's neck and cut the distance between them, pressing lips together for a few.

'Find someone better than me, Ezekiel. And keep that with you…'

Castiel whispered and stepped away going to the club's door.

'Castiel' Ezekiel said loud whole shaking but Castiel didn't turn. He didn't want to say anything more. He didn't want to say goodbye. That was too difficult. He never learnt how to say goodbye.

The mission.

He became serious and walked directly to Carmen's office.

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' Carmen met him with yelling.

Castiel's heart jumped in his throat, his ears started ringing and he started sweating. That was it. His mission was compromised.

'The bed was ruined and what was all that blood and broken glasses? Did he feed on you?'

Castiel stared at Carmen for a moment or two till he realized what was happening. He couldn't even answer but he calmed.

'God… HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT' Carmen yelled again and pressed palm to her forehead. 'I'm getting headache. At least you are here on time. You must not tell anyone Sam fed on you or we both get in deep ass trouble.

'Don't worry. My mouth is zipped.'

'The King called and said he will be a bit late. He was very happy that you want to work for him. The documents are here. I hope you didn't change your mind'

Castiel glanced at the papers. There was no reason to hesitate. Once his signature was there – **the game was on. **

**End of part 1.**

**The story returns soon in part 2:**

**Game of Power – **_Fair play doesn't count._

* * *

Next on **Game of Power: **

Will Castiel sign for the King?

Who is the King?

Traitors in the house of the Winchester.

Family or power?

Newborn in the house. Some more law offences.

Some flashbacks and hot moments. Plot twists and some more blood and rage. Fights and broken hearts. Some guilt and sorrow.


End file.
